Samuel Mann
Samuel "Sam" Man is the son of The Sandman from the fairytale Mr. Sandman. Portrayers If Sam was to be portrayed, he would be portrayed by Todd Haberkorn . Character Personality If Sam were reduced to one word, it would be "shy". He appreciates sitting alone in dusty corners or surrounded by shadows, in which he can turn into sand due to his sand powers. Dust and sand also allow him to travel swiftly from one place to another, so if they are around, he can, and often will, escape any situation he finds intimidating. Sam's shyness does not, however, mean he is unable to appreciate positive attention or share in a round of rambunctious laughter. It simply means his standards for feeling comfortable are higher than the average person's. Appearance Sam has sandy skin with golden hands and lower arms. Gold-colored patterns, invoking sand, swirl up from his ankles to the middle of his lower legs. His hair is tan with brown and sandy streaks, and his eyes are gold. He wears a golden ski cap, a tan vest, a brown turtleneck, khaki safari pants and brown rubber shoes (with laces he never ties). His fashion colors are tan, brown, and gold. Fairy Tale Sandman Hans Christian Andersen's 1841 folk tale Ole Lukøje introduced the Sandman, named Ole Lukøje, by relating dreams he gave to a young boy in a week through his magical technique of sprinkling dust in the eyes of the children. "Ole" is a Danish name and "Lukøje" means "close eye" The Story There is nobody in the world who knows so many stories as Ole-Luk-Oie, or who can relate them so nicely. In the evening, while the children are seated at the table or in their little chairs, he comes up the stairs very softly, for he walks in his socks, then he opens the doors without the slightest noise, and throws a small quantity of very fine dust in their eyes, just enough to prevent them from keeping them open, and so they do not see him. Then he creeps behind them, and blows softly upon their necks, till their heads begin to droop. But Ole-Luk-Oie does not wish to hurt them, for he is very fond of children, and only wants them to be quiet that he may relate to them pretty stories, and they never are quiet until they are in bed and asleep. As soon as they are asleep, Ole-Luk-Oie seats himself upon the bed. He is nicely dressed; his coat is made of silken fabric; it is impossible to say of what color, for it changes from green to red, and from red to blue as he turns from side to side. Under each arm he carries an umbrella; one of them, with pictures on the inside, he spreads over the good children, and then they dream the most beautiful stories the whole night. But the other umbrella has no pictures, and this he holds over the naughty children so that they sleep heavily, and wake in the morning without having dreams at all. Relationships Friends He was childhood friends with Michail Goldman. He also is friends with , hanging out with him when he can. Romance Sam has a taste for girls, but isn't interested in anyone at the moment. Outfits Basic Legacy Day NotesEdit *Chillian is actually a backgrounder in the episodes. *Even though he can stand in below zero temperatures, Chillian can still catch a cold. *He never acts cold towards anyone except when he is mad. *He likes the smell of air conditioner wind and has one in his room. *He doesn't accidentally freeze anything because he can only control ice and snow. *He has a Twitter account: https://twitter.com/NextSnowKingOff *His cousin is Abbey Bominable from Monster High. Category:Sandman Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Characters